1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting tool including a housing, a piston guide located in the housing and axially displaceable relative thereto in a direction opposite a setting direction against a biasing force of a spring, a firing pin guide provided on a side of the piston guide facing in the direction opposite the setting direction and axially displaceable relative to the housing, and a damping element supported against a stop provided in the housing and cooperating with the firing pin guide for absorbing recoil forces during a setting process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type described above can be driven by solid, gaseous, or liquid fuels. In setting tools, the drive or setting piston is driven by combustion gases. The setting piston drives fastening elements in constructional components.
German Publication DE 195 44 105 A1 discloses a setting tool having a piston guide and a firing pin guide both arranged in the tool housing and axially displaceable relative to the housing against the force applied by a damping element supported in the housing.
The drawback of the known setting tool, in which the damping element is arranged in the press-on chain of the setting tool, consists in that the damping elements becomes compressed or upset to a certain degree already upon pressing of the setting tool against a constructional component. Therefore, the tool user senses, during the press-on step, a “light” stop, and the damping element cannot completely dampen any more recoil forces generated during a setting process.
Accordingly, an object to the present invention is to provide a setting tool of the type described above and in which the above-mentioned drawback is eliminated.